The Lemons That Keep Making Lemonade
by The Lone Gamer151
Summary: Please send me ideas, pokemonXpokemon and pokemonXhuman only. Peace.
1. Not a Chapter

Ok, people this not a chapter,but I want you to give me some ideas for some short lemon stories, please only pokemonXpokemon and humanXpokemon. I will try to make them as tasty as possible.


	2. Ash and Bayleef

Hi people, this is friendly neighbor, tyranitartyphlosion. Just a few pointers I don't own Pokemon, but if I did it would be one of those 'forbidden' cartoons.

First story, first lemon, so you know what that means, BE NICE!!! I type really slow, so be patient. Like they, say the longer the wait, the better the reward.

Oh, and another thing, Ash always is forgetting things, I bet if he didn't have his Pokemon belt up his ass, he would forget them to. He forgot his sleeping bag in this one :P

"Bayleef, I don't know what I'm going to do with you." said Ash as he,and Bayleef were laying down in a clearing a couple of miles out in a forest off of Route 1.

"Bay ba ba bayleaf ba leaf (You could make love to me.)" the yellowish dino plant said, blushing in the process. "I mean you tackle me to the ground, you can't stay away from me for five minutes, and I'm not even going to mention want happened at Prof. Oaks Lab." the boy continued. "Your a hazard in itself, and for that I have no solution."

"Bay baleaf ba leaf ba (It's because I love you.)" Bayleef said, still staring at darkening sky,as the stars were starting to come out. "Well in any case I think we should get some sleep, we have a long two days ahead of us, so get some sleep." and with that Ash fell asleep, but Bayleef stayed up for little while longer just staring at the stars. Just then, a shooting star flew by in the sky, Bayleef closed her eyes and made a wish (_I wish that Ash will realize that I love him, my urges are starting come back and I don't think Ash will be safe from me._) And with that all done, Bayleef yawned curled into a ball and steadily drifted off to sleep.

xXx

The next day was pretty uneventful, a few Pokemon popped out of nowhere, a couple of battles with them. He had to use Bayleef because he left all of his other Pokemon at Prof. Oaks lab, except Pikachu, she was at his house taking a break from the Johto League, and possibly eating pure ketchup, Ash didn't doubt it for a second as he thought to himself.

The next day. . . . .

"Hey Bayleef, I don't know why but I think something very weird is going to happen today, and I don't mean a Team Rocket kind of weird, I can't explain it." Ash said, a little worried. "Ba ba leaf (Yeah, me to.)" the yellowish dino said, agreeing with him. "I think we should stop here for lunch, Bayleef, Here take this and see if you can find some water while I set things up here, ok." Ash handed Bayleef his cantin, she took the cantin from Ash and put it in her mouth and started to walk off. "Now that Bayleef is gone for a while, I guess I should get lunch set up.

Not far off from where Ash is. . . . .

Bayleef was searching for a river, stream or any water so she could fill Ash's canteen. She walked for quiet a while (I'll say about 10 minutes), when she finally found a small stream, she walked up to it and started to fill up the canteen, while holding it in her vines. Then, there was a rustle in a couple of tall bushes a few feet away from where she was standing,she turned her head to see what that was. She saw nothing and rustling noises stopped. She turned her head back and notice the canteen was full, so she closed it up and bent her head down so she could get a drink, herself. When she was finished, she turned around to head back to where Ash was. But she was stopped by something that felt like a tree, she looked at what stopped her. She was surprised to see a Meganium stading in front of her, this kind of Pokemon, and Pokemon like herself, mostly lived in the Johto region. "You going somewhere my flower." the Meganium said, but in pure English! "You can speak human?!" Bayleef asked, astonished, dropping the cantin. "Of course I can speak human, but thats not why I'm here my sweet" he said, with a mischevious gleam in his eyes. "Then, why are you here?" she ask before noticing the gleam in his eyes. "You." he said, grinning. _Oh, shit._Bayleef thought, terrified. Run. That was the only thing she could think of. Bayleef bolt straight past the Meganium, forgetting Ash's cantin. The Meganium put a huge grin on his face, then he shot his two vines after Bayleef and caught her by her two hide leg, then started to drag her back to him. "So, you thought you could get away from me, not today, my flower." Bayleef was try break free, but all of her efforts were useless, then she thought about Ash. "BAAAA BAAYLEAF LEAF BAAA (ASH, SOMEONE HELP ME!) she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Nobody can here you, me sweet, so lets make the most of our time." he said, enjoying every moment she screamed. When he had Bayleef right in front of him, then, she noticed his erection. "BA BAYLEAF BA LEAF (NO, ANYTHING BUT THAT!) But it was to late, the Meganium quickly untied his vines from her hide leg and wrapped them around her front ones and stomach and back so that Bayleef was bent over. "This may hurt, my little flower." And with that, he start to advance onto Bayleef. "BAA LEAF (ASH, HELP!) she screamed more while trying to get away, but to the same useless result. "Now we can start." he said, completely emotionless. The Meganium leaned over Bayleef and one quick motion stabbed her in her womanhood. He continued thrust in her while ignoring her cries in protest.

Back to Ash. . . . .

Ash had finished his part of preparing his and Bayleef's food about five minutes ago. "I wonder what is taking Bayleef so long. I guess I better go look for her, and this had better not a game and she pop out of nowhere and tackle me to the ground or I'm going to be very pissed." he said to himself. He started to get up when he heard someone scream. Ash quickly grabbed Bayleef's Pokeball and jumped to his feet, then he started running to where he heard the scream. It took him a good six minute run, but he caught up to the screaming,he was behind a bush when he saw the sorce of all the commotion. He about, had a heart attack, then he noticed his cantin. Ash jumped from behind the bush and started to run at the Megamium and yelled, "Hey, get off of my Bayleef!" He tackled the Meganium off of Bayleef, and sceed on the ground a few feet away from them. "Where did you come from, human?" Meganimasked a little shocked from the impact, but he shook it off. "What the hell, you can talk human?!" Ash exclaimed. Bayleef slowly made her way behind Ash and trembled in fear of the Meganium. "Of course I speak human, but that doesn't matter. Now, give me that Bayleef because I wasn't finished with her or else, human." he demanded, with a very pissed look on his face. "No way, you were raping my Bayleef! Get the hell away!" Ash yelled at the plant Pokemon. "You will regret your choice, now die, puny human!" Meganium fired and barraged the air in front of Ash with Razor Leaf, but Ash had other ideas, he jumped out of the way Razor Leaf. Then he started running up to the Meganium with his hands balled into fist. "I don't think so, human." the plant shot out his vines to wrap Ash, but still had other plans. Ash dodged the oncoming vines and advanced on the Meganium, tackling him to the ground. He got on top of the plant, that was on his back now, and started punching him in the face. When Ash was done, he got off of the Pokemon and told him, "If I ever see you again, be prepared to get more than getting the shit beat out of you". And with that, the Meganium ran off into the woods with a purple eye and several burises and punch marks on his face. Ash turned around and walked over to Bayleef and squatted down to her and asked, "Hey, Bayleef, are you ok?" She looked at him, staring for a couple of seconds and just nodded. "Well, that's good. And he didn't. . .you know?" she nodded again. "That's good to know. Now let me get you back to the campsite." Ash recalled her and walked up to his cantin and started back.

Later that night. . . . .

"Hey Bayleef, lets stop here, I'm sooo tired." Ash groaned. All back to himself. "Bayleaf (Ok.) Bayleef said, she was getting a little tired herself, espically after what happened urlier today. Ash pulled off his backpack and set it on the ground. He bent down to his bag and pulled out a bag of Poketreats for grass types and gave it to Bayleef, "Here, eat this, you diserve it." Bayleef happily excepted them and started eating them. Ash closed his bag, laid on his back, and rested his head on it. He stared at the sky for awhile, then turn his head to face Bayleef and said, "Hey Bayleef, do you love me?" Bayleef just about choked. "Ba (Yes.)" she said, nodding. "Then, if you love me, I want you to say it, in human speech." he said, with a serious look on his face. This also shocked Bayleef, but she was determined, she had been practicing when noone was around, but ownly did it a couple of times. Bayleef sat in front of Ash and looked into his eyes. "Well?" he asked. Bayleef's faces screwed up in concentration, "I. . . . . love. . . . you." Before she could open her eyes, she was tackled to the ground, and locked lips with Ash. The kiss lasted for a good long while until they broke it to catch their breath. "Bayleef, I'm sorry for not noticing sooner." Ash said, staring into Bayleef's beutiful ruby red eyes. Bayleef didn't say anything, she arched her neck forward and licked him on the side of his cheek. "Thank you Bayleef." Ash that current on top of Bayleef, felt an annoyingly painful pinch in his pants. Bayleef noticed this. Ash blushed so red it almost matched Bayleef's eyes. "I'm sorry." he said, embarressed. He got up and started to walk away, back he was stopped by something pulling on his wrist. It was Bayleef, she used her vine to wrap around his wrist so he couldn't go anywhere. "Bay leaf ba ba ba leaf bay leaf ba ba leaf bayleaf (Ash, please do this for me, it has to be done right.) she said, blushing a little. "I. . . . love. . . . you. . . . Ash." That all it took, Ash started to undo his pants, while Bayleef just watched, not taking her eyes off of him for a second. _I hope I'm doing the right thing, _Bayleef thought to herself as she watched Ash take off his lower clothing. When Ash was finished with his task, he layed down with Bayleef and they started to lock their lips in a very long passionate kiss. Ash and Bayleef went to explore each other's mouths, with their tongues twisting and turning, fighting for dominance. They finally broke the kiss to catch their breaths. Bayleef led Ash over to a tree and sat him down, she spread his legs apart a little. She stared at him for a while in the eyes, "Bayleef I love you so much." Ash said, staring at her right back, with the same passion and desire she did. Bayleef lowered her mouth to Ash's fully erect member and put in her mouth, this made Ash groan in pure delight. Bayleef bobbed her head up and down, and getting nothing but 'I love yous' and pleasure groans. Then Bayleef tried twisting her tongue around his tip, this made Ash give even louder groans. "Bayleef. . . . I'm,. . . . gonna!" Thats all Ash could say before he blew his load into Bayleef's mouth. She drank all of his liquids with much delight. She then, turned around so that her womanhood was right in-front of Ash's hardening member. "Bayleef, are you sure about this?" Ash asked, a little worried. "Bay leaf (Yes, please.)" she said, sounding very needy. And just like that Ash got up, behind Bayleef and just rubbed his member on Bayleef'swomanhood, torturing her. "Bay leaf (Ash, please)" she said, groaning as Ash was earlier. Ash apparently got the message and slowly stuck his member into her, she groaned even louder. In no time, Ash set the rhythm for the night, pumping, and groaning as Bayleef was. "Ba ba ba leaf ba leaf (Yes, yes, yes, harder Ash harder)" she said in pure bliss. Ash steed up and pumping a little harder as time went by. Then, "Bayleef, I'm gonna blow!" Ash said, sweat rolling down his and Bayleef's face and legs. "Ba ba (Me to!)" And with a few more pumps Ash and Bayleef blew each others loads, their love jucies mixing together, some of it hit the ground. Bayleef rolled on her side and said, endearingly, "Ba leaf ba bayleaf leaf ba (I love you, Mr. Pokemon Master.)" Ash laid himself next to Bayleef and instantly fell asleep.

Two months later. . . . .

Ash was traveling in the Hoenn region with his destined friends, Brock, May, Max, and who could forget Pikachu. They were at the Pokemon Center resting from their journey, when. . . .

"Uh, is there an Ash Kechem here?" Nurse Joy asked so everyone could hear. "Yea, I'm right here, is my Pokemon ok?" he asked, getting a little worried. "Yes, your Pokemon are fine, but, you have a call from Prof. Oak." she said. "Ok, I'll coming." he said, wondering what in the world Prof. Oak wanted. Nurse Joy gave Ash the phone and he looked at the video phone. "Hello, Prof." Ash said. "Ah, Ash, do you know how hard it is to find you? Well, anyway, I have extordinary news." the Prof. said with pride. "What is it Prof.?" "Your Bayleef is pregnate!" he said with extreme emphasis. Ash stared at the Prof. blankly. Then he dropped the phone and fell to the ground and fainted.

I hope you people liked this. And like I said, I type slow, so you people will have to wait time befor I update.

**_PEACE AND LOVE!_**


	3. AshXCharizard

I'm really, really, really sorry all you guys out there that were waiting in me to submit another part of these lemons. My labtop is working again so I should be updating more!

**AshXCharizard**

"Charizard, I told you we were suppose to turn right on that Pecha Berry Tree back there, now you got us lost." said a very upset Ash Ketchem.

"Ggggrrrrraaaaarrrrr."(How the hell was I suppose to know. I'm just as bad with direction as you are.) Charizard growled, blowing a small flame in the air in aggrevation. Just then, they hear deep rumbling sound,

"Charizard, please tell me that was you." Ash asked, turning towards the orange dragon with a worried look on his face. Charizard shook her head. They both hear the sound again, they both looked at each other, then look up at the sky. Light and dark grey clouds were starting to cluster up and the rumbling was starting to get louder.

"Oh, great, we're lost and now it's about to rain." the young trainer said, clearly frustrated.

"Gggggrrrrrraaaaaaarrrrr." (I could fly us back to where the others are before it rains.) said the flying fire serpent, pointing to her wings and then to the sky. Ash shook his head.

"No, I don't think I should endanger your life just because of an bad convinenice. I think for now we should find some shelter." Ash and Charizard started to look around for a place to hide from the oncoming two companions walked in the forest for a little while, until, they came across a cliff.

"Great, just great." he said. Ash goes over to an oran berry tree and started to pick some of them and put them in his hat. When he was finished picking the berries, walked over to Charizard, got a handful berries, and gave them to her.

"Here, eat these, you need your strength." the boy said, continuing to walk to the cliff, hatless. He sat down at the cliff with with his feet hanging over the edge. Charizard walked over to Ash and sat right next to him, munching on the oran berries. As they sat there in their silience, a smooth brush of wind flowed against them. Charizard had just finish her oran berries, when she glanced over at Ash, his hair was gently moving with the steady flow of wind while he just looks over the cloudy horizon. What she saw was, to her, the most handsome and beautiful creature she had ever seen, then, thats when it hit her, she was in love, with a human. But then numerous questions popped up in her head, _'What would Ash think? Would he except me? Would Brock and Misty be jealous because she found love before they did? Will Misty have it out for me because I love Ash? And what would Ash's mom think of me? And all those times I flamed him, I don't know.'_her heart was telling her to make him hers, but her mind was telling her to leave him be in their silience. Charizard turned her gaze over the cliff and stared at the landscape. The silience between the two continued for a couple of moments, when, Charizard whined to herself, but Ash noticed this and asked, "Charizard are you ok, you look depressed." The orange she-dragon turned her attention from the landscape and to the one she believes to be, her one and only. The both of them stared at each other for a moment or two, when, as if something had taken over her body, Charizard tackled Ash to the ground and started licking his face.

"Charizard, I know you like me, but your. . . ." Ash strained to say because of Charizard's large body, but Ash didn't get to finish his sentence because Charizard had moved her orange scaley lips up againsted his. Ash was taken aback by the action, but as it happened, it seemed as though Ash's resistance started to melt away, soon, he was pouring his emotions into kissing her back. Charizard then took the next step and was slowly pushing her long, pink, dragon tongue into her lover's mouth. Again, Ash was taken aback, but not as much as last time though. Ash did the same, pouring even more of his emotions to her. Charizard wanted this moment to last forever, but be as it may, her lungs were screaming for air, so she broke their kiss.

"Wow." was the only thing that came out of Ash's mouth. Suddenly, Charizard recoiled, she got off of Ash and started to back away.

"Hey . . huff . . ,whats . . huff . . huff . . wrong?" Ash said, trying to catch his breath. But she took a couple more steps back. Then, thats when she broke down, she fell to her knees and started crying. Ash's breath caught up to him and he got up and sat on his knees right in front of Charizard.

"Charizard, there is nothing wrong with you, and there is nothing wrong with me." the boy said. The orange dragoness's cheeks were soaked in tears and still flowing.

"Listen, who has the right to tell you who you should fall in love with," Ash took his finger and lifted Charizard's chin so her eyes were level with his own. When he looked into her eyes, he saw the most beautiful pair of sky blue eyes in his life. "hmmm, tell me, who has that right?" The boy said as he wiped the tears off of the dragon's face. _He's right, _she thought. _But what about the Pokemon Federation? Won't they say anything about this? Can't they throw him in jail and strip his trainer licence? No, I'm not going to think about that, she was only going to think about Ash, her Ash._Ash suddenly interuped her thoughts and said, "Are you going to just sit there, or are you going to kiss me?" Charizard was delighted he asked, because she immediately locked lips with him. _Thats what I thought.,_Ash thought to himself. Their precious embrace lasted what seemed to be forever. As they continued to explore each others mouth's, Ash had wrapped his arms around Charizard into a hug. While they were doing that, Charizard shifted her weight so that she was laying on her back and Ash was laying on top of her.

There love making continued for a good fifteen minutes. While all this friendlyness was going on, Charizard was getting very aroused. Her breast were starting show, and her womanhood was getting very wet, very fast. Ash was the one to break the kiss this time. He got off of Charizard and noticed what had transpired. He pretended to clear his throut and said that they should continue looking for a shelter, but, Charizard had other plans. Ash went to go turn around when he felt something holding on to his arm. The boy turned around to see what was hold him, it was Charizard, she had her tail wrapped around his wrist with a sad look on her face.

"Charizard, if we don't find some shelter from the rain soon, then. . . ." Ash didn't get to finish his sentence because Charizard pulled her lover onto her and the boy fell face first right into his dragon's breast.

"Mmmuufff ffuffuf mmuff." Ash was trying to talk but it didn't work. The boy got up for the second time and sat on his knees looking at the dragon straight in the face and said, "Charizard, is this what you really want? I mean this not something to be taken lightly." Ash said, with a serious look on his face. Charizard seemed to be thinking it over with herself, then she looked at Ash with lustful eyes and shook her head. "OK, I think its settled then." Was the last statment the boy said before he crawled back onto Charizard and locked lips with her again. Ash started to trail his kissing down his dragon's neck and ended up on her breasts. The trainer started to suck on Charizard's nipples and she was moaning from the good treatment, then Ash continued further down to her belly, then farther down to her lips. Ash went to work on Charizard's lips, he pushed his tongue in and out of her. Charizard was sweating from the intense pleasure and moaning very loudly, then, her juices were splashed all over Ash's face. The trainer licked what he could off of his face and what he couldn't he wiped off with his hand and licked it off too, it had a spicy taste to it.

"Rrrraarrraaarrr."(Now its my turn.) Charizard growled. She gets up and puts Ash a laying postion up against a tree and starts(or, at least, attempts to) take the young trainers pants, but, notices she is having no luck, she just takes each side of Ash's pants and rips them in two and throws them behind her.

"A little fiesty, are we." Ash said in a suductive tone. Charizard pulls Ash's boxers off of him and sees what she was waiting for. She lowers her head to her lover's erect member and with her long dragon tongue, gave Ash's members one long lick. The trainer closed his eyes and gripped the grass around him very firmly when his dragon did that. _Oh, I'm not done yet Ashy boy. _The orange fire serpent thought to herself. Then she put her tongue to use, she wrapped her tongue around her trainer member and started to jerk the boy off. Ash had his head tilted to side and his eyes were closed and there was a little bit of drool on the side of his mouth. Charizard had the head of Ash's member in her mouth and was swirling her tongue all around her trainers head, then, Ash blew his load in Charizard's mouth. She drank every last drop off it, then proceeded to clean her trainer up. When she was done with that, she rolled on her back so that Ash was in full view of her womanhood, and it was dripping a lot. The boy got up and postioned himself only an inch away from his dragon's sacred area. He looked at her and she nooded, that was all Ash needed. He slowly slid his hard member into his dragon's slit, this caused the dragon to moan loadly. Ash continued at a slow paced thrusting into Charizard, but steadily increasing in speed. Both, trainer and Pokemon were very much enjoying there time with each other. Then Charizard did something unexpected, she leaned forward and bit Ash on the shoulder with the fangs on the top of her maw, Ash grimiced in pain, but quickly dismissed it. Their moments of pleasure lasted for a few more minutes, until, "Charizard, I'm gonna bl....." Was all Ash said until he cummed all inside of Charizard, then he just fell on top off her, completely knocked out from the extreme pleasure. The orange dragon wrapped her arms around her trainer into a hug, draped her wings around Ash, and gave Ash one last lick on the cheek before she followed her lover into the realm of sleep.

The sky was already starting to clear up and when it did, it had a beautiful blend of pinks, oranges and blues, with the stars starting to show up.

Well it took a while but I finally finished. I hope you injoyed reading it, because I injoyed writing it. Please review.

**PEACE AND LOVE.**


	4. LucarioXLugia

Got a new lemon in. Enjoy! ;D

**LucarioXLugia**

A soft and cool breeze brushed up against his smooth blue fur. The sun was sitting over the sea, creating a beautiful sight of yellows, reds, oranges, pinks, and blues. The soft and soothing sound of the small waves rushing up to the beach and retreating back to the sea could be heard. A.J. the Lucario or as every else calls him, Lucifur, truthfully that's his real name, was laying at the beach watching the sunset. A.J. did have many friends, in fact, he only one friend, Lucy. Lucy isn't just an ordinary Pokemon, she is considered one of the beings of legend, a Lugia. Conciquently, A.J. is Lucy's one friend she only has. A.J. was laying in the soft sand watching the sunset, upside down, and listening to tranquil sound of the sea. The sun was just about completely gone, he was just about to fall asleep, when he heard a disturbence in the water, he stays put and thought to himself, _What do those idiots want now, I don't feel like fighting now._ He opens his eyes, only to be looking straight at Lucy.

"And what would be the cause of this visit today?" A.J. asked, most likely already knowing the answer. She didn't say anything, she just gave him a lick on the cheek with her big and long tongue.

"Ok, do you want to talk about it first?" He questioned, hoping he wouldn't have to resort to such measures. Lucy had found out that A.J. would give her physical and emotion comfort becuse be didn't have anybody to call his own, and if she needed it. The only good thing that came of this, is that every visit let him know that she is still alive. He never really know if she is okay, unless she tell him, but still she could be lying. And for some reason she always knows if he he is trying to check with his Aura Sight and tells him not to do that. A.J. loves Lucy as a friend, not a mate, so gives her the privacy she deserves. She shakes her head no.

"Then the sooner we start, the sooner it will be over." He said plainly and with a sign. "Alright, lay down on your belly, in the sand." Lucy did as she was told, with A.J. now in full view of Lucy's vital area, he gets up, jumps on top of her belly, and positions his muzzle a centimeter away from her slit.

"You ready Lucy?" A.J. asked. A soft, gentle voice rang in his head.

"Yes." She said, almost emotionless, but witha hint of needyness. A.J. didn't need to be told twice, he got to workright away. He stuck his tongue in Lucy's clit, and moved it all around( without falling off of Lucy). Lucy's breathing became ragid, and she gripped the sand very tightly with her hand/wing things, she started moaning very loudly, and her tail was swishing amd pounding the air and sand very hard. While A.J. was busy pleasuring Lucy, he started growing an erection, and after a couple of minutes, she came all over his face. When they both regained their composer, Lucy beaconed A.J. off of her so she could clean him off. He sat in the sand next to her, she got up and positioned herself so her maw was three inches away from A.J.'s face, then started to lick his face clean. He started to notice that Lucy was taking her time, he just let her do her business, and soon she trailed her licks downward. When Lucy got to A.J.'s erection, she took the whole thing in her maw, since she was too big to give him a blowjob by bobbing her head, she just twisted and wrapped her tongue around his dick. A.J. felt like he had died and gone to heaven every time she did this to him. He was laying on his back in the sand, while Lucy continued to pleasure him, he had his tongue hanging out the side of his muzzle, his eyes were shut and his left eye was twitching with delight. Suddenly she stopped and A.J. groaned in protest.

"Why the stop?" He asked, catching his breath.

"Sometimes a female likes to be thought of first." she defended herself, as she positioned herself so she was on her hands/wings and knees and A.J. was in full view of Lucy's wet slit.

" Right, how silly of me." A.J. said. He gets up, positions himself so the head of his dick was an inch away from her slit.

"Say when."

"When." A.J. started thrusting into Lucy slowly, her breathing became ragid again, and she was gripping the sand with enough power to turn the sand into tiny dust particles.

"Yes! Yes! Faster! Faster!" Lucy pleaded, A. did as he was told, steadily speeding up thrust.

"Yes! Don't stop!" Lucy pleaded again, A.J. just continued to pump his hard member into Lucy, until....

"Lucy, I'm gonna burst!" A.J. exclaimed over her ragid breathing.

"Uuuhhh! Yes, me too! Don't, uuh, Stop!" Lucy screamed, then she and A.J. cummed on eachother. Since Lucy was so big, A.J.'s body was sprayed with cum, from head to toe. A.J. sent several streams of com into Lucy's womb.

"It's...a...good thing...that...I...can't...get...you...pregnent." A.J. commented.

"Yeah....I know...you...would be....so...dead....if...my....father...found...out."

"Are you realy going to be leaving in two days?" A.J. questioned when he caught his breath.

"Yeah." She signed. "But for now, I'm going to focus on you." She said in a sensual way as she started licking A.J. clean again.

"Oh yeah, right there." A.J. grunted happily.

Well people there you go. How did you like it. R&R. No critism.

**PEACE AND LOVE**


	5. RapidashXLucario

LucarioXRapidash

"I love you." That was the committment that his made to me. That sacred committment. My species does not believe in the things that me and my lover are doing, they say it is a sin. But I say, what's the point of living your life if you don't have anyone to share it with. A storm was coming and coming fast. With my lover on my back, I galloped at top speed to escape the on-coming rainfall. I galloped across the low grasslands, and when I came across a three-foot fence, I jumped it. Where there are fences, there are humans, but I didn't care. Tonight was our night , the night we committe our sin. I continued to gallop until I entered an old shed. While I stopped to catch my breath, my lover jumped down from my back and started to inspect the inclosure.

"Well, there's not a soul in sight for a mile." Lucario said with an evil smile on his muzzle. "Good. Nobody to bother us." I stated. Lucario walked up to me, and started licking my muzzle with his sligh

tly rough canine tongue. Lucario explored my body with his tongue and paws, while I explored his body with just my tongue. When we explored eachothers bodies, almost fully, we took to our sacred areas. Lucario found some small sturdy boxes so he could lay down on, since the was on the short side. He lyed on his back, feet hanging off the edge, spread eagle. I moved in and started to lick Lucario's sheathed penis. It didn't take long for his erection to be peeking out and standing up. I worked on this erection by licking from the knotted base, to the tip. While I was pleasuring my lover, my erection was starting to peek out from its sheath, soon it was hanging out in all it glory. Lucario used some of his psychic powers to messege my eighteen inch penis. It felt so good, my legs almost gave out, it felt like two graceful hands were rubbing my penis and slowly gaining speed. Gradually, Lucario's penis was pulsing faster and faster, his breath becoming more rigid, meaning he was about to release. Moments after, Lucario released his seed all in my muzzle, it tasted salty. But before I could follow my lovers action, he cut the psychic energy, which means that he wants me inside him. But I want him inside of me first. Lucario takes one line of boxes off the stack. I turn around and position myself close to Lucario's hips, at the sight of my anus, my lover began to get hard again. When he was fully erect again, he slowly inserted his love shaft into my anus. It felt strange at first, but after a few moment of light thrusts, the feeling melted away, and a new pleasure sensation started to sink in. Lucario's thrusts gradually got more rapid, soon he was pounding my ass.

"Don't you dare stop!" I shouted to him.

"I don't plan to." he said while making grunts of pleasure. After a good ten minutes, Lucario came into my anus, sending several streams of cum in. "Now it's my turn." I said. Lucario got on the same position he was in earlier, I put my front hooves over a board that was nailed up, and positioned the head of my penis at the entrance hole of my lover's ass. My lover slowly nodded. I inched the head of my love shaft in his anus, it was a very tight fit, but I only managed to get a quarter of my penis in (so I don't kill him). My lover first experienced the excruciating pain, then after was the godlike pleasure. Even though I couldn't go any further that a quarter, it felt so good. I continued to pump faster and faster until my seed exploded from my penis. I only put in a couple of squirts in before my love stick burst out of Lucario's ass and the rest of my seed sprayed on his ass cheek, his tail, and some of the boxes. After a very sensual clean up, we layed down on some hay on the floor and drifted off to sleep. This is the first attempt at a yaoi oneshot. If you this is the only one I'm writing, then your are sorely mistaken, there will be many, many more. So until then, R&R, and no bull.


	6. NidokingXMarowak

NidokingXMarowak

"Hey dear, will you move that boulder, so nothing will disturb us." said a Marowak in a sensual tone to her mate.

"Yes dear." a Nidoking said. The Nidoking walks to the entance of their spacious cave home and moves the large boulder that blocks the entrance hole, and block the hole.

"There. All done."

"Good. Now get over here and screaw me like you've never screawed me before." the Marowak said in a demanding tone.

"All right, here I come." The Nidoking sat up against one of the cave walls, close to his mate. He grabbed his mate and pressed her clit close to his already hard, eight inch dick. Then he slowly glided her down his shaft, while emitting pleasure growls.

"Oooowww." Nidokings mate groaned. Nidoking gradually sped up the thust until he could make her go no faster.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck! Fuck me! Fuck me!" the Marowak screamed in pure pleasure. The Nidoking started squeezing his mate's ass cheeks, which drove her over the edge and her juices coated Nidoking penis. Soon after he blew his seed in his mate's womb, while slowly pull his mate off of his dick, it drove the Marowak to orgasm again.

"I guess I better clean you up now." Marowak said in a lustful way. Marowak leaned up close to Nidoking's penis and started to lick all around from the base, up.

"Aaahh. Yesss." Nidoking moaned in delight. When Marowak got to the head, she put it in her mouth and swirled her tongue all around and lightly sucked. Marowak continued by putting more of his dick in her mouth, and soon afterwards she had half of it and bobbing her head, while her mate put one of his hand on the back of her head to make her go faster.

"Yes. Suck me. Suck me." The Nidoking moaned louder. After firing off a very weak Flamethrower attack on her mate's penis, he blew his load in her mouth. Stream after stream of cum came out of Nidoking penis, she almost choked on swallowing all of it.

"All right, you ready for round two?" Nidoking asked.

"Satify me one more time." Nidoking put his mate on her back, grabbed her hands apart with his to station her and inserted his dick into her love tunnel once more.

"Fuck me! Fuck me hard! Yes! Yes!" Marowak screamed. Nidoking slammed his dick in his mate as hard as he could, which the pleasure didn't last as long as the other two, both Nidoking and Marowak orgasmed at the same time.

"You think your going to be ready for tomorrows play time?" Marowak's mate said. \

"I want you to fuck me until you can fuck no more." she said before she drew close to kiss him. Well, there's another one down.

I'm sorry I haven't updated In a long time, but I have a new iPod Touch so if I'm around some WiFi, I might have some thing to update. Adios! ;)


	7. DBNO

Hey guys, been a while right? ^_^' Just going to confirm that I am NOT gone and done. Shit happened, so I won't go into details. Right now I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, so my down time is spent playing Gears of War 3 and Minecraft 360. If anyone wants to hit me up, those two games would be your best bet. PM me for Gamertag. So anyway,...IM BACK BABY! WHOOOO!


End file.
